1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a temperature sensing circuit and, more specifically, to a temperature sensing circuit that provides an output relative to two temperature transition points.
2. Description of Prior Art
Temperature sensing mechanisms are required in many applications to determine temperature levels to insure proper operation of equipment. Traditionally temperature sensing has been accomplished by mechanical devices that rely upon mechanical changes of the device in response to temperature changes of the mechanism. These mechanical devices often develop reliability problems or vary from their designed operational characteristics.
One object of the present invention is to provide a reliable mechanism for sensing temperature.